Angel in the dark
by diannalovelyagron
Summary: This is a story about Quick. But then in another life. Nothing is the same as in glee. Well the only thing is them. Puck and Quinn look the same and their personality is the same. When Puck catches Quinn's eye at a club he thinks she is hot. Quinn is partying with her boyfriend. Puck goes to the men bathroom and will find there something unexpected but that will bring love closer..


Puck was waiting in line at Club Dailo with Adam, his best friend of about 10 years. He looked up and down the queue of people to see who else was waiting to get in. ''Puck," Adam called to catch his friend's attention. "Look over there, they're some really pretty girls, maybe we can fool around with them tonight?'' he suggested with a wicked laugh. ''Hello-o-o-o-o? Puck?'' he called again when it seemed that Puck didn't hear him. Puck was far too busy trying to catch the eye of the drop dead gorgeous blonde woman further down the queue. Puck had felt his heart melt when he first set eyes on her. Only problem was, she was with a guy and if the way he was manhandling her butt was any indication, the guy was probably her boyfriend. Puck felt his heart sink.

''Oh, sorry Adam, I think I was a bit distracted by something," Puck apologised. He glanced back at the blonde again and pointed covertly. "You see that girl over there? The one with the blonde hair? The blonde hair and the lips?'' he asked, he wanted to describe the girl but he was stuck for words. Adam interrupted him.  
''Erm, yeah, she is pretty, Puck," Adam agreed, "but don't you think the guy sticking his tongue down her throat might be her boyfriend?" he asked. Puck scowled. "And anyway, even if she wasn't dating Mr Pitbull, no way would she even look at you twice," he scoffed. "Plus, I maintain that the boyfriend is a pitbull. Or a Rottweiler. He looks like a freakin' dog anyways and vicious one at that," he commented as both Puck and Adam continued to watch the couple, watch the endless tongue thrusting kisses that the guy seemed to be enjoying way more than the girl. "He looks like the sort of guy, that when you look at him, he'll sneer at you then kiss her even more because he noticed you watching and he knows you want her. And he wants everyone to want her then show them all that she belongs to him. What a d***,"' Adam murmured then laughed with Puck, they laughed really hard. Puck laughed so hard at the face that Adam put on when he said that stuff about the dog boyfriend and the kissing and s***, Adam always was kind of freaky. He had different names for people in the world. It was fun being around him, but when you needed him, he was there, straight away, no messing. There was a serious side to Adam that most people didn't know, he didn't let them know, there was a sensitive side too, sometimes Puck wondered if Adam was really gay but afraid to mention it. Or maybe he just didn't know it yet.

Puck and Adam were dancing, not together, they were cutting in on girls who were dancing together. Puck had kissed a few of the girls too, but he kept looking at the blonde girl, the one who'd caught his eye earlier. It was kind of weird because he'd never been so distracted by one woman before, but she was special, she was something very special. Puck found her and looked again, yep, her body was pretty much perfect, her boobs weren't too big or too small, just about a handful and as Puck often said in regards to boobs, anything more than a handful was a waste. It didn't hurt that her ass was smokin'. The fitted black dress that she was wearing suited her perfectly and with the high heels and the dark red lipstick, she was bordering on pretty near perfect. At least, perfect for Puck.

*** Quinn's view of the night ***

Quinn was dancing with her boyfriend, Dave. Dave kept kissing and touching her. Every time Quinn looked around, she saw one guy in particular looking at her, watching her, she struggled to look away. Every time she looked she saw him, he was hard to miss though, with the mohawk and all, but sexy, he was sexy, the look he gave Quinn made her gulp. Quinn caught her lip between her teeth as she stared at the guy in the black t-shirt and grey jeans. He looked seriously sexy, broodingly sexy and his eyes just made Quinn want to melt. If Quinn truly analysed her feelings, she would admit to feeling slightly uncomfortable at the way this guy's eyes followed her every move, but also very flattered. She wasn't entirely sure if she was ready yet to admit to herself that she was attracted to him too.

Dave looked at her and wondered what was going on. He grabbed her hand, and Quinn gave him a soft smile. But that kept them not long, the boy with the mohawk pulled her attention back. Dave followed her look and felt his blood began to rise. How could she find him attractive? Although Dave had to admit that the boy was not ugly. He looked at her in amazement. He wondered what he could do to get her. He desperately wanted to have sex with her. She looked so hot tonight. He got a brilliant idea. ' ' Hey sweetheart, why don't you come to the toilet with me?" She doubted equally but decided to grab his hand and follow him to the men's toilets. He pulled her in the small space and locked the door. He looked at her. With a look of pure desire. Desire for her. Desire for her beautiful body.

When Quinn saw his gaze she thought to the doubt that they previously had been there earlier to go along with him to the toilet. She knew where he was going.  
When she escaped from her thoughts she discovered that she was already in her lingerie. He pulled his pants off and pushed her hard against the wall. She could no longer contain. The tears running down her cheeks. How could he do this to her? She tried to push him away but he was too strong. When she tried to push him away he gave her a slap in her face. Quinn was surprised and just began to cry harder.

Dave could feel his blood began to rise,again. This was his evening and this cheap slut couldn't ruin it. He pushed her panties aside and started to suddely entered hard into her. He put his fist in her mouth just to keep her quiet. But nothing worked. He was about to hit his top time but she pushed him away. He looked at her with a look that they had never seen before. He opened the door and stormed out. To his car. And he was gone, but he had an heartbroken, crying Quinn left behind.

Puck just came in when he heard a girl screaming. He saw an angry boy walk away. Puck could not see his face. It was pretty dark in there. Puck headed toward the cabin and saw the girl in her lingerie sitting on the ground. She was crying. She had her head in her hands. He joined her and hit an arm around her. '' What's going on? My name is Puck by the way. '' He gave her a soft smile. He tried to comfort her and it seemed to work when she looked up at him and gave him a soft smile back. She forgot that she sat in her lingerie. '' My name is Quinn. Quinn Fabray. "That was the only thing she could get out now. She tried to hold her tears but it failed. She stood up and grabbed her dress. She saw that it was torn into pieces. Fine, now they could not leave. She isn't going to walk home in her lingerie. No way. Puck tried to comfort her again. It didn't hurt to watch her in that lingerie. But he knew if he showed her that right now she would cry again. And Puck hated to see girls cry. Especially if it was his fault. '' You can take my coat, and if you want you can ride with me to my house to have a drink and talk about what happened?. " He looked at her with a sweet look. She looked up at him and nodded. She picked up his jacket from his hands and put it on. Fortunately it was a long coat and nobody could see that she was pretty much naked under the coat..

* * *

_**Thankyou so much for reading. There isn't much romance in this chapter and it's maybe a little bit heavy to start with but I promise there will be symptons of beginning love for eachother at the next chapter. I hope you liked it and reviews are always welcome. Positive or negative :)**_


End file.
